


HOME

by 肯恰呐肯恰呐啊 (aken_w_0102)



Series: KUNSA [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aken_w_0102/pseuds/%E8%82%AF%E6%81%B0%E5%91%90%E8%82%AF%E6%81%B0%E5%91%90%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, kunlice - Relationship, kunlisa - Relationship, kunsa - Relationship, คู่พี่น้องขายาว - Relationship, 蔡徐坤/Lalisa Manoban
Series: KUNSA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986487





	1. 楔子

黑色的奥迪行驶在浦东机场的快速通道上，景色在窗边迅速转换，今天的魔都天气很好，干净的空气让天比以往都蓝上几分，温暖的阳光撒到我们男主角纤长而骨节分明的手上。他正从容不迫的打着方向盘，一个流畅地转弯将车驶进入了停车场。镜头切回到了脸上，也只能扫到这个男人绝无仅有的下颚线，他戴着蓝牙耳机，低声询问：“你们出关口了吗？好，那我现在开过来……”  
前方出口的大门两侧已经堆满了来接机的粉丝，她们手里拿着应援物热情而有序的踮脚期盼。只见站姐们纷纷举起了手里的长枪短炮，看样子长焦镜头已经将她们翘首以待的人锁定，整个场面瞬间沸腾了起来。  
男人平稳地将车停到了大门前。人群的目光被即将出门的女孩吸引了，发出阵阵呼喊，并没有人注意到他的到来，他关上车门，绕到了车旁。有着明丽笑颜的女孩被保镖簇拥着，冲粉丝们挥手问好，助理忙着收信件以及玩偶，安保人员也尽职地维护着现场的秩序。场面一如往常的热络，堪堪在失控的边缘。  
平常来说明星们都会尽快的上车，但这次不同。女孩看到了正前方的来人，惊地忽然停下了脚步，所有人此刻才意识到氛围的不对。现场爆发了前所未有的声浪。哦，是什么庇佑，她们才有幸看到这样的场面——顶流夫妇婚后的首个世纪同框。大家都跟随蒸煮愣住了，片刻之后才有人反应过来，拍视频啊！而早已调准炮口到主角站姐们，只恨起快门设计之慢，今天怎么没再多约几个代拍。谁知道男主角会亲自来接啊……可不是吗？女主角也不知道，尚在惊喜之中。  
她收回了脸上短暂惊讶的表情，皱褶着鼻子微笑看着眼前的人，语调满是幸福的埋怨，“Kun，你来干嘛？”  
他微笑张开双臂，“Lisa，欢迎回家。”  
她投入属于她的怀抱。   
热搜又爆了。#蔡徐坤Lisa机场拥抱，#Lisa欢迎回家。  
加班预定的程序员愤恨地咬着牙，静静地看着躺在他们黑名单的两个名字--蔡徐坤Lisa。自从他们的婚讯传出的那天起，长达半年，只要他俩同时出现，服务器就会发出濒死的声音。好在世界是公平的，要瘫痪可不是只有微博，推特的同行也好不到哪里去，趋势各国第一，这场面一如他们当年官宣恋情的时候。  
站姐们已经第一时间出图了，粉丝们也以及迫不及待地分享她们的独家见闻和视频，各种角度；营销号带着这月KPI提前完成的快乐，各种转载。  
这时候一个默默做了N季生活类节目的低调蓝V号，迎来了建号以来致亮的时刻。  
它，官宣了。  
猕猴桃天空蓝联合出品的亲密关系观察真人秀《做家务的男人第n季》史上最Top夫妇加盟—Kunsa夫妇，节目将于2个月后正式上线。


	2. 《做家务的男人》第N季第一期 Kunsa cut

01  
一别两个月，《做家务的男人》第N季第一期正片如期上线。  
本季的主题定位与以往有些微不同，是以三组人生阶段各异的家庭为观察主体展开的。探讨的是男人作为家中砥柱，除了事业之外，对于家庭应承担的责任。当然既然叫做做家务的男人，切入点还是做家务这件事。  
首发的三组分别是两鬓斑白儿女已成年德艺双馨的艺术家夫妇，年过不惑但孩子尚小的体坛冠军夫妇，当然必须要提的是我们万众期待的娱乐圈新手夫妇。相比往季的阵容这次辐射的受众面积更广了。  
招商的时候其实就有图透剪影，像漫画一样美型的轮廓确实引发了观众不少猜想。可都没人往Kunsa夫妇身上猜，只因为这对夫妻太过闪耀了。直到上次机场的引发的地震级官宣，才让大家对这个节目的关注，从好奇到期待瞬间拉到爆满。  
节目组对观众的心理也研究得透彻。一改往日磨蹭的作风。金主爸爸的口播一结束，主持团就领着三组夫妇同时登场。  
主持们都是老面孔——终于能顺利记住嘉宾名字的朱姓女主持，儿子都成新任BBking的傅妈，以及人生“哲”理越攒越多但家务却一点没做的诞总。  
在嘉宾们简单的自我介绍和相互问好后，节目正式开始。  
“让我们先恭喜这对刚刚组成小家庭的新人！”女主持人微笑着鼓掌，“新婚快乐！”  
被点到名小夫妻满脸上洋溢着幸福的光彩，诚意接受着来自大家的祝福。他们齐声回应，“谢谢，谢谢大家。”  
“相信不止我有这个疑问，你们……怎么会想到来我们这个节目？”傅妈作为代表提问。确实“做家务”这个词，感觉离星光闪耀的舞台和红毯怎么都相却甚远。  
“我也很好奇节目组是怎么到诓骗你们？”诞总也诙谐搭腔。  
“一方面有制作人热情的邀约。另一方面，我的朋友们都有来参与过这个优质的家务男士培训节目，说能学到很多实用的生活技能。”小家庭的男主人蔡徐坤谦虚应答，“我和Lisa商量过，她也觉得生活技能不足的我们，确实都需要恶补一下，就接下了这个邀约。”  
“小夫妻太单纯了，太单纯了。”诞总摇摇头，“不知生活的险恶啊。”  
Kunsa两人面面相觑，诞总似乎话中话，是提醒他们前路坎坷吗？  
傅妈连忙拦住话头，“你别吓唬人家小夫妻，这么多年死性不改的人只有你一个。像丞丞他们这样年轻人来过以后，都有很长足的进步的。”  
“那我也期待这一季收官的时候，作为做家务的男人的一员，也能得到这样高的评价。”蔡徐坤说着举起了牵着Lisa的手，以示决心。  
Lisa只是在一旁微笑，较慢的同声传译，让她暂时还不能适应节目的快节奏，还好有蔡徐坤一直握着她的手给她安全感。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”诞总标志性极强的笑声响起，“会的会的！”  
“那事不宜迟，我们就先来看看这对新婚夫妇的在我们《做家务的男人》的家务第一步。”

02  
坐标上海。  
Kunsa住家的大厦在闸北，与陆家嘴隔江相望，地段和楼层都非常优越。通透的落地窗视野开阔，放眼望去可以鸟瞰外滩江景。深浅不一的墨绿色江水调和在黄埔江和苏州河的交汇处。外白渡桥上行人如织，远远看去和百年前也没有什么不同，十里洋场热闹如常。  
三百平的大平层，设施齐备，只是装修的风格却略显成熟，是黑灰色的基调，新海派的简约风格。屋内窗明几净，特别象售楼中心的样板间，没有什么生活的影子，甚至连人的影子也没有。摄影机能捕捉的只有一些美丽的空镜。  
【摄影棚内】---------------------------  
“你们家这个风格，很商务很成功人士啊。”女主持斟酌着说。  
“是啊，你们有住过吗？好整洁。”傅妈问。  
“你们人呢？”  
\-------------------------------------  
镜头突然切到了一辆车里，Gopro里出现了Lisa的大头特写。坐在副驾上的她正眨着大大的眼睛盯住镜头，用不太流利的中文说：“这个也在拍吗？”  
“Hey~bro，Hi ？What's up ? ”  
“hi！”驾驶席上蔡徐坤也看了过来。  
“你，专心开车！”Lisa忽然生起气来，伸出手一把将他的脸侧过去正视前方。还逐字酌句地说：“道路千万条，安全驾驶第一条。”  
“早就没在动了……”蔡徐坤的语调带着一丝委屈。从机场高速出来后不久，他们就遇上了堵车，谁知道要在路上进退维谷呢？亲自开车来接本来想给老婆一个贴心惊喜，现在想想还不如在保姆车里等她，现在至少还能四目相对看个够本。  
“那也不行，好好看前方！”Lisa坚持道。  
“你要不要闭眼休息一下，这不知道要堵多久。”他贴心地给出建议。在堵车这件事上，任何人都没特权，“孩子们我已经让助理早一步接回家了，待会到家你第一时间就能见到。”  
想到小家伙们，Lisa的不快一下就烟消云散了。  
“你最好了！”她开心地啵了他的侧脸，“我现在一点也不困，飞机上我已经睡饱了。”  
【摄影棚内】---------------------------  
“孩子们？”演播室众人发出了疑问。  
“小猫，我们家的小猫们。”Lisa害羞地解释道。  
“哦……”诞总吐槽总是最快的，“节目组剪片的时候，肯定一时间以为我们有独家了，哈哈。”  
\------------------------------------  
“嗯，这是什么，还没拆呢？”Lisa被车前的一个花花绿绿的彩色信封吸引了。  
“应该节目组放在家里桌上的，我当时着急出门，就顺手拿到车上了。你可以拆开看看……”  
“挑战500元一周的健康低碳生活。”Lisa读出了信封里纸卡上的字，并且从信封里拿出了500元现金，“Challenge？”  
“多少？多久？”蔡徐坤只是顺口问了一句。前方车灯闪烁，车流似乎有了一些松动，他连忙驱车跟上。  
“500元一周呢，你觉得够我们用吗？”Lisa对国内的物价并不是很了解，事实上她除了对大件商品的价格比较敏感以外，其他都不是很了解。  
“够吧？”我们的蔡徐坤同学也是一样，“有什么奖惩吗？”  
Lisa把信封翻来覆去看了个遍，“没写，怎么办？”  
“既然是挑战，之后肯定会有pd来解释的，顺其自然吧……”他淡定地说，“饿不饿？要不我们先吃了再回家？”  
“吼，你是不是又没吃午饭？说了多少次……”  
“打住，我吃了的！”蔡徐坤正色并立刻回复，还特别强调地说：“你说的话我都有记得。”  
“哦……好吧，那我还不是很饿，我想回家先看孩子们。”Lisa脸色立马阴转晴，鼓起小笼包一样的脸颊满意地说。  
“不如我们先点外卖吧？堵成这样，到家再做饭就太晚了。”  
Lisa仔细一想这个建议确实很值得参考。做一餐能吃的饭，是这个节目的必要环节，但是匆忙之中能做成什么样，对于他俩来说怎么是一件风险指数很高的事。“嗯，你说的对。我来点吧，吃什么好呢？”  
“嗯，不如……”  
“先等等，让我猜一下！”蔡徐坤正想开口就被Lisa打断了，她笑嘻嘻地说：“我们倒数三个数一起说，3、2、1。”  
“蟹黄汤包！”  
【摄影棚内】---------------------------  
“哎呀，现在的小情侣呀……”诞总无可奈何地说，“点个外卖都腻成这个样子”  
“是的，时代不同了。”傅妈点头。  
“是小夫妻！”女主持人纠正道。  
“好好好，是小夫妻。”  
\-------------------------------------

03  
等到家的时候，窗外幕帘已经转换成了夜色的前奏，紫蓝色的霞光和华灯初上的灯光交映成辉，映衬着远方的东方明珠更加夺目。但这都不及此刻Lisa眼里的光，至少蔡徐坤是样觉得的。  
“Leo，Luca，Lily，还有胖路易！”Lisa雀跃地着抱起她的小宝贝们，一只一只举高高,一只一只蹭蹭脸，“呜，好久不见了，有没有想妈妈呀！”  
“喵呜，不想不想，爸爸比较想妈妈。”  
Lisa回头瞪了一眼模仿小猫腹诽正起劲的蔡徐坤，“讨厌，不正经！”  
“这个外卖好像冷了，我去热一下。”被吐槽不正经的猫爸爸立刻收敛正色起来。  
“你……”撩了就跑算什么呀！  
猫爸爸迅速进入了家务男的状态，有模有样地找了一个玻璃碗将汤包盛了出来，又把调料单独盛在另一个碗里。顺手将外卖的纸袋折好，收到可回收垃圾的分类箱里。  
“这里用我帮忙吗？”Lisa抱着Leo探出半个头。  
“不用你陪孩子们就好，这里交给我！”蔡徐坤很有信心地说，热个外卖应该不是难事吧。不过保持小心求证的心态，他还是拿出手机，对着汤包拍了张照片发到了微信群。

坤：[汤包图片]这个怎么热？微波炉叮一下可以吗？ @尤 @正 @小贾  
正：我不知道啊，大概可以吧？@尤 @小贾  
尤：坤已经开始了家务之旅了吗？我们的礼物有收到吗？  
丞：你就给我女神吃这个？  
坤：什么礼物？  
前经纪人：礼物已经委托节目组送去了，你去问问看收到了没。  
小贾：这个得蒸吧？你家有蒸烤箱吗？  
坤：[厨房图片]  
小贾：水槽对面的侧面柜子上那个像蒸烤箱，你这个玻璃碗能加热的话，放进去，照说明书操作就行了。  
坤: 说明书在哪？  
丞：你就给我女神吃这个？  
小贾：某度百科也无法回答你家说明书在哪啊……哥，问嫂子吧……  
丞：你就给我女神吃这个？（理我理我，不然视频弹你！）

“Sa，你知道咱家蒸烤箱的说明书在哪吗？”  
“不知道呀，要用蒸烤箱吗？我打电话问问物业的家政顾问吧……”  
【摄影棚内】---------------------------  
“这真是你们家吗？”诞总又忍不住吐槽了，“是节目组另外搭建的吧。”  
“真是我们家，不过厨房也就用过冰箱和微波炉。”Kunsa夫妇惭愧地解释道。  
“我也不知道家里说明书在哪，老刘知道就行了。不过不懂就问挺好的，意外就会比较少嘛！”傅妈打圆场。  
“意外才是看点！”诞总嘿嘿一笑。  
\-------------------------------------  
“顾问说在如果没有挪动过的话，说明书都在西橱中间流理台的抽屉里。”Lisa拿着座机电话，捂住通话口，“还有物业说我们有好多快递到了，确认我们可以收件的话，他们待会用推车送上来。我回复ok了哦？”  
“好的。”蔡徐坤正在专注的翻阅着说明书，研究使用方法。好在并不难懂，不出意外10分钟后就能开饭。他把汤包放入蒸箱，设置好时长，按下启动。  
只听见远处传来Lisa一声惊呼，“Kun……Kun快来。”  
“怎么了？”蔡徐坤急忙放下手中的碗筷，冲到门口的他也被眼前的景象惊呆了。  
物业推了整整一车快递上来，他连忙侧身让路，“麻烦先都放在储物间吧，谢谢！”  
被护在身后的Lisa攀在他的肩头，“你都买了些什么啊？还好当时决定租这间的时候，储物间足够大……”  
“可能是兄弟们的礼物……他们刚刚在群里有说到……”  
【摄影棚内】---------------------------  
“我的天哪？他们是给你们把驿站搬来了吗？”摄影棚内惊呼不已。  
“你们这完全可以做个开箱vlog。”女主持人提议说。  
“对哦，我们当时怎么没想拍一个……”Lisa频频点头深表遗憾地说。  
\------------------------------------

坤：[包裹图片]兄弟们，这礼物？真的Respect  
尤：对，先开那个黄色信封，我们把想说的话都写在里面了。^_^

拆快递无疑是最快乐的事之一。遵照着尤长靖的指示，他们打开了第一个黄色信封。里面有一封手写信。  
“Kun，你来读吧？”  
“Kunsa亲启：  
祝我们亲爱的队长新婚快乐。得知你们参与了家务之旅。作为亲历者我们深知节目组的套路，哥几个决定对你们投放一波物资补给，希望你们生活快乐，美满幸福。我们八个分别准备了礼物，但是都没有署名，如果猜中了全部礼物的所属者，就会得到终极大奖哦！礼物本身就是提示，答案请回复在朋友圈。以上为永远十八岁的忙内尤尤代笔。Ninepercent全员敬上。XX年X月X日”  
“他们真好。”Lisa接过信用中文说。

坤：[视频15s，内容为Kunsa：谢谢大家的礼物，爱你们。还有Lisa挥舞着小剪刀：我们在慢慢开！等我们的答案哦！]   
众人: 不着急慢慢来……  
丞: [小心的表情包]  
Kun：[视频6s，内容为Lisa回复了一个ok的表情，接着说：丞丞那是我点的外卖哦！蔡徐坤一脸得意的摊手站在一边。]  
丞: [悲喜交加的表情包]

蒸烤箱发出叮的一声，看来是晚饭已经就绪。  
“我们先吃过再来开吧？”  
“可我想知道终极大奖是什么……”被激起好奇心的Lisa很难停下拆包裹的手。  
“我也想知道啊。”蔡徐坤一把捞起蹲坐在地上的Lisa，直视她的双眼，“可是每次都是谁耳提面命让我按时吃饭的？嗯？”  
“这位小朋友自己也要说到做到吧？我摆好碗筷，你马上就过来哦！”  
“好吧……”  
Lisa依依不舍地停下了拆包裹的动作，转身翻出了行李箱里的拍立得，从节目一开始她就做好了打算，要用照片记录好这段时间的蔡徐坤做的每一顿饭，记录他的用心与成长。虽然只是热个外卖，可是也是万里之行始于足下的第一步。  
可当她走近餐厅的时候，不小心听到一声微不可查的叹息。  
“哎。”  
“怎么了呢？”她看着桌上的汤包，香气扑鼻晶莹剔透，除了汤有一点撒出来，整体相当不错啊？那刚刚那声叹息是？  
哦？她记得可是明明定了两份的，桌上却只有一份。“诶，这不够吃了吧？我再去订一份……”  
“不用了……够吃的。”看着Lisa满脸疑惑表情，蔡徐坤知道瞒是瞒不住了，默默地从身后拿出另一份被戳烂的、品相全无的汤包。  
“是我热的时候放在一起了，想分成两份的时候，使劲浑身解数也只能保全一个了……”  
他坦然的说：“我吃这个就行了，差不多的。”  
Lisa心口忽然有一种说不出的酸胀感，一时间不知道怎么表达，她停顿了一下说道：“那我可以拍张照吗？在吃之前……”  
“拍吧，虽然起点是真的低了点……”蔡徐坤笑笑，难掩沮丧。  
“才不是呢……我们Kun以后会很高的，站得很高的！”Lisa掷地有声地说。  
“承你吉言！”  
“其实我能尝尝你那个吗？Mix以后的味道会不会不同？”Lisa拿着勺子盯住蔡徐坤的盘子问。  
“喏，给你”  
“你也尝尝我这个，吸管……”  
小夫妻开始了他们温馨的晚餐，镜头被渐渐推远，BGM渐渐也盖过了欢声笑语。画面上定格在了VCR里Lisa拍的三张照片和一段文字上。一张是那个比较完美的汤包，另一张是那个失败之作，还有就是他俩与汤包的合影。  
文字是泰文手写的，翻译过来是——希望你们也能遇到那个只有一个好的汤包，也愿意无条件给你的人。

04  
画面切回了导播间，在场的女士们都有着不同程度的动容。感情比较丰沛的女主持眼泪都快溢出来了。  
“在物质这么富饶的时代？我居然会被这种情节搞的鼻酸……”傅妈也眼疾手快地扯了一张纸。  
“想过新婚夫妇的会甜过头，只是没想到是这个……这个路数的甜法……”诞总也感慨到，“还是俊男美女好啊，赏心悦目的自然甜啊！”  
同声传译到Lisa的耳朵里，弄得她更害羞了，她躲在他的身后捂住自己的脸。蔡徐坤的耳朵也通红。不过，他也是在看到节目正片之后，才了解到当时Lisa略显迟疑的反应背后的真实想法。原本以为她单纯的鼓励自己而已。此时此刻要不是正在现场录制，他真的很想亲亲他的Lisa小宝贝。  
“对了，礼物最后都开箱了吗？”傅妈振作地比较快，想起了短片中的未解之谜。  
“开了。”逐渐开朗跟上节奏的Lisa抢答了这道题。“而且我们全部猜对了！有拿到终极大奖！他们真的都超棒的。”  
“开箱的过程会在猕猴桃Vip专享《家务男日记》中公开……”诞总看着题词器，边摇头边说，“节目组真是越来越会了啊！哈哈，更多精彩也会在《家务男日记》哦，记得收藏观看！”

《做家务的男人》第N季第一期Kunsa CUT 完


End file.
